


Finals Before the Finale

by Notyourtypicalmermaid



Series: High School AU With Buggy X Shanks! [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, Friendship, Honesty, M/M, Pizza, Plans For The Future, Short & Sweet, True Love, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid
Summary: Buggy and Shanks spend some time together before finals.





	Finals Before the Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ^_^

It was the weekend before finals and Buggy was incredibly stressed. Not to mention exhausted, hungry and stressed. Wait, he already mentioned stressed but being stressed is a stressful thing! 

Anyway, Buggy was home trying to finish his world history paper. It was one of his favorite subjects, learning about other countries and how different people lived long ago. He often fantasized on what it be like to travel the world, speaking different languages, exploring new cities and even maybe making new friends. It was those thoughts that kept him going when he was tired or hungry like this. 

_Right, there's no more pasta in the fridge._ His stomach grumbled in protest as he closed the fridge with a bang. His mother wouldn't be home until at least 10 o'clock and it was currently 6 pm. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

_Maybe she left some food money._ He checked the drawers, the counter, even the cupboard yet found nothing. This wasn't a shocker, his mom sometimes was forgetful when it came to food, water, or basic human needs. He somehow forgot that for a moment. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Buggy sighed as he leaned against the kitchen table. He did have some money saved up for school but it was supposed to be left untouched. _I can wait until then. _ He straightened up with his head held high to shuffle back to his room. Once seated at this desk, he reviewed his paper again, adding a few extra sentences here and there. His thoughts were broken when his phone buzzed loudly on the wooden desk. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Hey, babe. Want some pizza? I can bring it over. ;) " The wink emoji made Buggy roll his eyes as he sent a quick reply. 

"You sure? Don't you have a paper to finish?" 

"I finished it. ^_^"

"Really? Like on paper?" 

"Well...in my head! That counts for something. " Buggy could practically hear Shanks chuckling through the phone. It made him smirk. 

"Tell that to Ms. Alvida."

"Sure will. Anyway, pizza or no?" 

Buggy hesitated. On one hand, he was starving and there was literally nothing edible in the house, plus his mom wouldn't be home for at least 4 more hours. On the other hand, he needed to finish his paper, study chemistry and there was that rule his mom had about guest but his hungry mind was fuzzy with the details. 

"Sure, pepperoni and olives- the usual." He typed before he could regret it. 

'Alright, back to my paper.' 

It only took 20 minutes for Shanks to arrive and Buggy knew because he watched the clock instead of finishing his paper. 

"Hey, love. I got the pizzas." Shanks said as he walked in, tattered shorts on, as per usual, carrying 2 large pizza boxes. The smell hit Buggy instantly, making him salivate with want. 

"I got your olive and pepperoni and my supreme. We're all set!" He grinned, kissing Buggy's cheek. 

"Great! Let me get the plates. I think we have some water bottles too." 

"Don't worry about it, I bought a soda. Mountain Dew anyone?" He teased, pulling the bottle from his bag. 

"You're a lifesaver." Buggy laughed, grabbing some glasses. "I'm starving, too. It's like you can read minds." 

"Something like that." Shanks chuckled. He noticed the lackluster cupboard and the empty counters but decided not to comment on it.

"I put it in the freezer for a little while so it might be too cold to drink." He said, laying the paper plates on the table. 

"That's fine. Let's eat!" 

~

The pizza was delicious, at least Shanks inferred from how fast Buggy was inhaling the slices. He ate his entire box and half a slice of Shanks' in 40 minutes; a new record. 

'More proof he doesn't eat enough.' Shanks thought as he cleaned up. He watched as Buggy relaxed on the sofa, a smile on his face. It was the perfect time to get comfortable and talk. 

"Thanks for the pizza, hun. It really hit the spot." Buggy sighed, patting his stomach. He stretched his legs on the coffee table, closing his eyes. His hair was in a messy ponytail, shirt wrinkled and Shanks could see the holes in his socks. He looked relaxed and happy. 

Shanks wiped the counter again before checking the dishwasher...again. _Okay, I'm just stalling now. _ His feelings were confirmed when Buggy asked: __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"What are you doing over there?" He lifted his head. "It's all clean, come sit down." 

"O-oh, okay. Coming." He glanced one more time at the kitchen before sitting in the armchair adjacent to Buggy. 

"Why are you sitting over there? Sit next to me, silly." He beckoned. You didn't have to tell Shanks twice. 

"S-sure." He said while perching next to Buggy. He made sure not to touch him because he still wanted to talk and the other man's presence was an easy distraction for him. 

If Buggy noticed anything wrong, he didn't speak with his mouth but with his body. He slid over to Shanks, nestling into his shoulder adding a few soft caresses to Shanks' arm that he probably didn't know would drive him crazy. 

"Uh, Buggy. I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Yeah?" Buggy looked up, his eyes were soft, tender either from sleepiness or being cozy, Shanks couldn't tell which. His body leaned into Shanks naturally, prime for cuddling. He could also see some of Buggy's midriff when he leaned over. If Shanks was a stronger man he would resist kissing those soft pink lips but it had been so long, a month at least since they'd been properly alone. Probably even longer since they had sex, not that Shanks had counted (_66 days_) and here he was, next to his partner who couldn't look any cuter. He felt his skin heat up when Buggy caressed his thigh tenderly. He should be headstrong, focused... but... he was only an 18-year-old boy. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Come here" He growled, kissing Buggy roughly. The kiss took by Buggy by surprise as he yelped into Shanks' lips. It was so lust-filled that Buggy could feel it in his spine all the way down to his toes. He responded quickly, savoring Shanks' taste and smell. He still tasted like pizza and smelled like rain. Rain? Why? He wasn't sure but ignored it in favor of kissing more. He groaned as Shanks pulled his hair, desperate for contact. In response, he jumped into Shanks' lap, grinding against him. 

"O-oh..." Shanks moaned as he started kissing Buggy's neck, sucking likely to leave small red marks on the collarbone. 

"God, Shanks. You're driving me crazy." He moaned, grinding their hips even faster. Shanks grabbed his ass in response, lifting his shirt and kissing down to his nipples. 

"Shanks, wait! Let's not do it here!" Buggy halted. As much as he was enjoying this, he felt way too exposed in his living room, glaring at the family picture on the fireplace. 

Shanks stopped immediately, shaking his head. "You're right, sorry." He stood up, gently placing Buggy on the couch while adjusting his crotch as he walked to the other side of the room. 

"I didn't come here for that anyway." He coughed, hard as a brick but that could be taken care of later. Hopefully by Buggy, but that was neither here nor there. 

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about," He cleared his throat, "your...our future." He faced the fireplace, a blush clear on his face.

"What about it?" Buggy sat up, focused on Shanks' back. 

"Well, uh," This was much harder to say out loud than what he practiced. "I mean, what do you want to do about us? Once high school is over?" He whispered. He felt immensely shy all of a sudden. 

Buggy paused before leaning back on the couch. Of course, he wanted to start university but with Shanks at his side, that was a no brainer. But was Shanks changing his mind? Could he be wanting something different? 

"I want to go to school, Shanks. That hasn't changed." Buggy decided on. He was terrified of where this conversation could go. 

Shanks glanced in his direction but turning around. He still wasn't making eye-contact and rubbed the sides of his thighs anxiously. 

"And us? What do you want for us? From me?" He scrambled, hands turning into fists. 

Buggy looked at him then, watching Shanks' anxious movements. All of his thoughts were going a million a second, colliding and collapsing upon each other. To speak from his heart, to not speak from his heart? To play it cool, crack a joke or scarily enough...be completely transparent for once. 

"I want you, Shanks. I've always wanted you and... I don't know." He gulped. "I mean, I know... I-I want us to go to school together, l-live together, be together. I want what we have now times two, basically." Buggy exhaled. Everything he said sounded rushed together but he wasn't calm enough to say it clearly. "Did you hear any of that?" He laughed. 

"Yes, I sure did." Shanks grinned, kneeling next to Buggy's feet on the soft carpet. "I want those things too, so much, babe." 

"I'm glad" He smirked. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, mostly. I mean, sure that was the most important part and the rest could wait but if you want..." 

"Shanks, darling. You're stuttering. Just spit out what you wanted to say. I'm listening." Buggy giggled. Shanks was cute when he stuttered. 

"O-okay. What do you think about us getting summer jobs?"

"Hm, that's the last thing I expected to hear. Uh, sure?" 

"I mean, think about it. If we get summer jobs, together we can save enough money for our future! Maybe an apartment off-campus, you know?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Oh." Buggy raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't expect Shanks to think that far ahead.

"I'm kind of impressed, Shanks. You've really thought about this?" He said, lifting Shanks's head to look at him. His touch was soft, caressing the small hairs on Shanks' chin where he was trying to grow a beard. He had never felt such affection for his boyfriend until now.

"Yeah, Buggs. I think about us and you a lot." He whispered, rubbing the back of Buggy's thigh. His skin was smooth and soft, sensitive too from how Buggy gasped from his touch. He kissed the juncture between his leg and knee, still caressing his (thick) thighs gently. 

"Why does that feel so good?" Buggy gasped, chuckling lightly. He could feel himself getting hard from something so simple.

"Because I'm the one doing it." Shanks replied, kissing all over his legs now. 

"Cocky, aren't you?" 

"It's not just me, is it?" He smirked, nodding to the tent in Buggy's shorts.

"S-shut-up, Shanks!" Buggy rolled his eyes, mortified. 

"You're always embarrassed about the silliest things! Of course, I make you hard. It's common sense, like look at me." Shanks teased, snorting when Buggy jumped on him, tickling his stomach and under his arms. 

"I said shut-up!" Buggy laughed, reflexes fast enough to miss Shanks' kicking legs as he continued his assault. 

"Bug-gy! Stop!" He wheezed, trying to push Buggy's weight off of him. He was heavy for someone so slim. 

"Say the magic words!" 

"No!! Just get off!" 

"Nope!" He tickled even harder, reaching for Shanks' sensitive feet. 

"Ah!!! Okay, okay! I give, I give. You're the master!" 

"Those aren't the magic words, Shanks." He grinned, immensely entertained by Shanks's squirming, his feet firmly in his hands.

"You're the king! Now get off me!" Shanks yelled, sides hurting from laughing so much. Buggy giggled some more as he let Shanks free, watching him writhe on his carpet.

"That's what you get for talking shit." He howled. 

Shanks glanced up at him, breathing finally going back to normal.

"Hey, the truth can be hard to swallow. Not like you've had any problems in that area." Shank laughed, racing to the door, barely missing the shoe that was hurled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute chapter before things get heavier and more serious.


End file.
